Total Drama Bloopers!
by Chupacabra Kid
Summary: Random bloopers from the episodes! Enjoy! Rated T for mature references. UPDATE: You can now post ideas for bloopers, and I might use 'em!
1. To Blooper, or not to blooper

**Disclaimer: Still don't own nothing. Also, I'm working on Chap. 3 of Total Drama Up, I had technical difficulties for a while. And don't think that I gave up on Total Drama Vampire, I'm working on that, too. And maybe I'll get started on My TDI-Final Destination soon, also.**

**Total Drama Bloopers!**

(Takes place right after Duncan and Courtney get their antlers stuck together)

Courtney: Great Duncan, NOW WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?!

Duncan: (thinking) Don't get a boner... don't get a boner...

Courtney: OW! Something just poked me!

Duncan: Crap.

* * *

(takes place during Bridgette's 'puke-fest' in the talent show, right after she slips in the puke and falls off the stage)

Geoff: Hang On, Bridge, I got you!

(slips in a puddle of puke)

Geoff: WOOOAHH! (falls down on his back)

(Bridgette lands on top of him and their lips interlock)

Bridgette: (pukes again, with their lips still together)

(pretty much everyone else starts to puke)

Chris: This is gonna shoot ratings through the roof!

* * *

(During 'Camp Castaways')

Owen: Oh, MR. Banana, you're the only friend that I have on this desert Island!

(eats him)

* * *

(During 'Camp Castaways')

Owen: Oh, Mr. Anchovy, you're the only friend that I have on this desert island!

(eats him)

* * *

(During 'Camp Castaways')

Owen: Oh, Mr. Coconut, you're the only friend that I have on this desert island!

(tries to eat him, but his teeth shatter)

Owen: That'll do, Coconut. That'll do.

* * *

(During 'Hook, Line and Screamer' when they're watching the movie)

Duncan: Oh, this is awesome!

(it suddenly changes)

Movie: We now return to, "My Little Pony's escape to Butterfield".

Duncan: What the heck IS THIS?

(CONFESSION CAM)

Chef: Woops. Chef musta taped over that.

* * *

(During 'Haut Camp-ture')

Lindsay: Are _You_ Tyler?

Bunny: (deep, male voice) Uh...Sure!

Lindsay: Yay! (starts to make out)

**

* * *

**

All right, I gotta get to school, so sorry about that last one being rushed. There will be more bloopers to come! So R&R please!


	2. More bloopers, YAY!

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Still WISHING that I owned TDI, Cause if I did, Bridgette and Geoff would break up, It would have more adult humor, and the challenges would be way more dangerous. But that's what fanfics are for. Only updated this twice today cause of popular demand. (AKA 5 people LOL)

(During 'Brunch of Disgustingness')

Chris: All right, your next course is... Arby's!

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Owen: Can I at least have the little toy from the kids' meal?

Chris: Nope.

Owen: Aw.

* * *

(During 'Up the Creek')

Izzy: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIIIIIIIIVE!!

(they shoot her)

Everyone: O.o ...

RCMP Guy: ...What? She said she wouldn't be taken alive!

* * *

(During 'Phobia Factor')

Trent: Hey, Chris, what's your worst fear?

Chris: Lawyers. 'shudders' NOW DON'T BE GETTING ANY IDEAS!

* * *

(During 'The Sucky Outdoors')

DJ: What's the matter? Gotta pee?

Bridgette: Like Crazy! But I'm too scared to leave the tent!

DJ: 'holds up a bottle of pee' Me too. 'drops it' Woops.

Bridgette: 'runs out of tent screaming'

* * *

(During 'DodgeBrawl')

DJ: I dunno about this, guys. I've had some BAD experiences playing DodgeBall before.

Tyler: It's Okay, dude. It'll be fun! Just keep your eye on the-- 'gets whacked really hard in the face by a ball'-- ball of pain.

* * *

(During 'If you can't take the heat')

Gwen: Okay, I think that it's finally time to let her out of the freezer. 'opens door and several blocks of ice slide out with Heather, cavemen, mammoths, etc'

Lindsay: ... Which one's Hermione?

* * *

(During 'Wawanakwa Gone Wild!)

Chris: Owen, You'll be catching a Turtle!

Owen: Easy as pie! Do you have any?

Chris: Nope.

Owen: Piece of Cake?

Chris: Nope.

Owen: I'm the big cheese?

Chris: JUST CATCH THE DANG TURTLE ALREADY!

**LATER**

Owen: 'panting and crawling' I tried to catch... him...but... he's... too... FAST! 'passes out'

Izzy: 'pokes him with a stick' Uh-oh.

**

* * *

**

OKAY, sorry about the shortness of it. I'll update a story or 2 tomorrow as well. R&R, Please! If you do, then you get a rice krispie treat! And those of you on a diet, you get a rice cake! YAY!


	3. OMG, THEY KILLED BRIDGETTE!

**Disclaimer: ...do I even gotta DO these anymore? Oh, and for chowder fans, my new fic, "Demon Wings" will be updated again later today.**

(During 'Not Quite Famous')

Courtney: Okay, that'd be cute if you were a monkey, it's just not what we're looking for. NEXT!

Duncan: I'm up. 'chops Bridgette's legs off with one swipe'

Everyone: 0.0 ...

Courtney: ...Didn't Chris say it had to be legal?

Duncan: ...oops... well we can--

'screaming stops and there's a THUD'

Duncan:... IMOUTTAHERE!

* * *

(During some random time)

Eva: I DID IT! I FINALLY KILLED THAT BACKSTABBING TRAITOR BRIDGETTE!

Courtney: Ummm... Okay, 1, she only said that you needed anger management, and 2, wasn't it _**ME**_ who said that?

Eva: 'looks between the bloody knife, Bridgette's dead body, and Courtney' ...oops.

* * *

(During 'Search and Do not Destroy')

Random Big toothed Bunny: ROOOAARRR!!

Bridgette: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!

'gets eaten'

Bridgette: 'looks around it's unusually large stomach and sees Izzy'

Izzy: OH HAI! ARE YOU LOOKING FOR THE CRYSTAL JELLY BEANS TOO?

Bridgette: ...

* * *

(During 'The very last episode, really')

Owen: 'Accidentally splats eagle eggs all over everyone, and a swarm of eagles shows up'

Owen: Crap.

**

* * *

**

Okay, sorry for shortness, the 'ol idea well is starting to dry up. If you got Ideas, review with them and I might post it! Oh, and rice-based products for randomhottieXOXO, iCharmCaster, and wingedfighter!


	4. Author's Note: IMPORTANT!

**Disclaimer: Don't own TDI. Yet... Anyway, Bridgette is mai fave character, so I didn't mean to hurt her. Or kill her. Or drive her to the brink of insanity. So don't flame!**

**A/N: Sorry, this isn't a real chapter. It's official. My brain is out of AAA-batteries. I'm outta ideas! If anyone has any ideas for scenes that I can spoof, or for the spoofs themselves, please review with them! I may have to resort to spoofing fanfic scenes! So, if you have an even somewhat good idea, tell me!**


	5. Lesbianize, hook, line, and BLOOPER!

**Disclaimer: Don't own TDI (no duh) or any pop culture references like "Hole in The Wall"**

Suggested by randomhottiexoxo:

(During 'Not quite famous')

Heather: "Okay, I know that it's not right, but I just can't keep my eyes off of her! Last night, I dreamt that Gwen and I" --... CRAP, THIS IS MY DIARY!!

* * *

Suggested by Hgirl1884:

(During 'The Sucky Outdoors')

'Courtney is cuddling Bridgette'

Bridgette: 'wakes up' EW, COURTNEY!!

Courtney: Oops...

Duncan: OH, SO YOU LIKE _HER _MORE THAN YOU LIKE ME?!

Courtney: More than guys, No. More then _YOU_, yes.

* * *

Suggested by sunkissed42594:

(During 'Basic Straining' when D&C are about to kiss)

Duncan: Hold on, wait. 'takes out breath spray'

'sprays it in her mouth'

Duncan:... What? You just puked!

* * *

Suggested by xoxoemilyxoxo:

(During 'X-treme Torture')

Chris: Yes! I can't wait to get my Pilot's License!

'crashes into outhouse and it somehow blows up'

Everyone: O.o ...

Owen: Hey, Look! Marshmallows!

* * *

Suggested by alienphantom:

(During 'Hook, Line, and Screamer')

Owen: Hey, Guys, you forgot something!

'newspaper falls out'

Owen: 'reads'...Hey, did you guys know that Paris Hilton weighs more than that alligator they caught in Anaheim? Or that, "Hole in the Wall" was #1 on the list of the stupidest TV shows of 2008? Oh, and there's a psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook is on the loose?

DJ: OHMYGAWD!

Heather: What? It's obviously a stupid stunt by Chris to scare--

DJ: NO! Not THAT! How is it possible that "Hole in the Wall" was the stupidest? I LOVE that show!

* * *

(During 'Hook, Line and Screamer')

Leshawna: 'finds brownies' Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!

The 'killer': You know, I made those out of Owen, like the killer in, "Black Christmas".

Leshawna: ...whatever. I'm still hungry. I haven't had anything to eat since the popcorn while I was watching that scary movie.

The 'killer': Yeah, and you threw most of it at the screen when ever they didn't see the killer coming.

Leshawna: Are you calling me a wimp?! 'whacks him with the brownie tray'

**

* * *

**

Sorry, mai friend and I watched "Black Christmas" the other day. All right, R, R, and keep the ideas coming!


	6. This chapter is as short as Geoff's DICK

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TDI!! 'SOBS' STOP RUBBING IT IN!! 'WAILING' But anyway, congratulations, TechGirl10, you made me laugh! You can have a slice of the German chocolate cake that mysterious-bluerose made me! And again, I am a Bridgette fan too, so I didn't want her to get hurt, but I had no better ideas. At the time.**

Suggested by mysterious-bluerose:

(During 'X-treme Torture')

Geoff: Hey, I got a tattoo on the front too! Wanna see?

Bridgette: Uhh...

Geoff: 'has already pulled pants down' What do you think? Doesn't it look like a 'G'?

Bridgette: It looks more like a shriveled, dying, snake.

**(A/N: OOOOOH, BURN!!)**

* * *

Suggested by bkreed:

(During 'Search and do not destroy')

Gwen: 'walks up to dock'

'Heather and Lindsay are kissing'

Gwen: Ugh, I did not need to see that.

* * *

Suggested by MYSELF FOR ONCE!:

(During 'The Big Sleep')

Heather: Oh no. No no no. You can't date him.

Lindsay: Why not?

Heather: Hello? He's on the other team! You can't inter-team date. If one of those dates goes wrong, then you'll end up with a kid! And then the teams will have a fight to decide who gets him, but he'll eventually start his own team!

**Dear god, it's official. I'm out of Ideas! This fic practically FORCE FEEDS MY REPUTATION AS A WRITER!! Assistance, PLEASE! I don't want my brain to die from thinking too hard!! Help me!! **


	7. NIGHT OF THE LIVING BLOOPER!

**ME: I...HAVE...RETURNED!!...FROMTHEDEAD!!**

**RANDOM DUDE: SHUT UP.**

**ME: OKAY, I JUST RETURNED FROM, "NIGHT OF THE LIVING WRITER'S BLOCK 2: BEACH BLOCKING!!"**

**DON'T OWN TDI!!**

(DURING 'HIDE AND BE SNEAKY'):

Geoff: 'looks back and forth suspiciously' ...'begins to swing around wildly and laugh stupidly'

(DURING 'HIDE AND BE SNEAKY'):

Chef: 'shoots heather with the water gun'

Heather: AAAHHH IM MELTING!!

Everyone else: Hi-Ho the btch is dead, the wicked btch is dead YAY!

(DURING SOME RANDOM EPISODE):

'Geoff and Bridgette walk up to Sadie and Katie'

Geoff: Hey, dudettes, what's--

Katie & Sadie: F\/CK OFF!!

Bridgette: Yeesh, 2 people are on their period today.

Geoff: Wait, Chicks can have their periods at the same time?

Bridgette: Well, no DUH that they have it at the same time, they're SADIE AND KATIE! THEY FRIGGING SLEEP TOGETHER!

Geoff: Ew...

Bridgette: What?...NO I MEANT LIKE, THEY, KINDA SNORE AT THE SAME TIME, A-AND--

Geoff: OMFG you're TURNING INTO ME!

A/N: I'm an 11 year old DUDE, I don't know HOW I know that...chicks...do that...

(DURING 'HIDE AND BE SNEAKY'):

Geoff: 'still swinging around and laughing'

Izzy: Hey can I join you? 'Starts swinging around upside down too'

(DURING 'NOT QUITE FAMOUS'):

Chris: So Bridgette, how does it feel to be the host of the first-ever Camp Wawanakwa Pukefest?

Bridgette: 'pukes on microphone'

Chris: Great, RIGHT ON THE NEW FRIGGIN MICROPHONE, TOO! I'LL SEE TO IT THAT YOU ARE NEXT TO BE VOTED OFF!

(DURING 'HIDE AND BE SNEAKY'):

Geoff and Izzy: 'still swinging around until Geoff hits his head on a branch and "passes out" hint,hint'

Izzy: Geoff? 'pokes him with a stick' ...OMFG--THAT'S SO COOL!


End file.
